ruleofrosefandomcom-20200216-history
Diana
Diana is one of the orphans at Rose Garden Orphanage and a member of the Red Crayon Aristocrat Club, in the game ''Rule of Rose''. Ranked Duchess, she has the highest social placement in the Aristocracy, and is also the highest ranking member of the Red Crayon Aristocrat Club, under the Princess of the Red Rose. She is very devious and cruel, even towards the other members of the Aristocracy. Often adopts a nonchalant attitude, not caring about how cruel she appears to others. She is the object of affection for Meg. She is voiced by Joanna Hall in the English version of the game. Story It seems that she was the second eldest of the orphans. She was a self-proclaimed leader of the Club. Before Jennifer's arrival at the orpahanage, she learned about the legend of the Stray Dog from Wendy, and she believed it. She wanted to be the only leader of the group, but her childish fear of Wendy's legend forced her not to do so. When Jennifer arrived and lived at the orphanage, Diana treated her badly. Personality As Jennifer stated when she was a child, Diana was the prettiest and most mature of the Aristocrat club. In spite of her mature beauty, Diana is a childish and terrible prankster. Mr. Hoffman also called her a "brat", which was posted on the bulletin board in the classroom. She is very devious, because of the fact of how she tricks others. She despises Eleanor along with Meg, and she made a plan to make a prank on her by stealing her dress and and her red bird. After that, she and Meg made a bet if Eleanor would cry or get furious. Her cruelty can be shown when she made another prank during September 1930. When Meg gave her a love letter, she ripped it in half and fed it to a goat. When Meg learned of what happened, the poor Wise-Looking Princess only cried in her arms, thinking that Jennifer had done it. Diana also has the dream of becoming an adult, but there are times that she was afraid of growing up so fast. Jennifer speaks poorly of her, saying that Diana was trapped by her own ideals. Diana hates adults, mostly because of how Mr. Hoffman treats her. The way he "touches" her gives her the endless anger towards adults. She is selfish and and doesn't care about other people's feelings, but for some reason, she apologized to Jennifer for what she had done to her at the end of December 1930, before she was killed in the massacre. Etymology The name "Diana" probably derived from an old Indo-European root meaning "heavenly, divine", related to dyeus (Zeus). Diana was a Roman goddess of the moon, hunting, forests, and childbirth, often identified with the Greek goddess Artemis. This reflects Diana's vain, proud attitude and the fact she thinks she is more important that everyone else. Trivia *Diana has a white bandage wrapped around her right thigh, which is usually hidden under her skirt. The reason why her leg is wrapped was never explained in the game. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aristocrat Club Members Category:Children